Russia's Weak Spot
by fjcute
Summary: This is another Hetalia oneshot. It is based off of a girl in my school who has been given a Belarus persona, and her boyfriend with a Russia persona. Rated T just in case, but I doubt it.


Russia's Weak Spot

* * *

It was the same as anytime that Belarus came to visit. Russia locked the door to the study, which he had to replace every time. Belarus always broke through, but it was worth a shot. He grabbed his gun, and hid himself within the niche between his bookshelves.

He waited, and after a few minutes he heard a knock at the door. "Nii-sama!! Nii-sama, I'm here! Lithuania said you were in your study!"

Russia winced 'Damn it Lithuania! I told you all to say I wasn't home!' He tried to shrink further into the niche as the knocks turned into bangs.

"Nii-sama! Russia?! I know you're in there!" The doorknob jiggled. "Locked? Not again. Russia!! Let me in now!"

The bangs got louder, and a second later, a foot broke through the door. "Oww! Russia let me in you stupid jerk!!"

The foot was pulled out, and an unmistakable blue/purple eye appeared in the hole made in the wood. It scanned the room, finally settling on him in his hiding spot.

"There you are! Now come unlock this door before I split your skull open!" Another thing that Russia had learnt about Belarus over the years, when she threatens you, TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!!

He stood up, placing the gun down. He wouldn't be able to make himself shoot her anyway. She was his sister, no matter how she acted.

He walked over to the door, staying just far away enough to stay out of her arm range. "Go home Belarus." He heard a whining sound from the other side of the door.

"What!? I just got here. You always try to make me leave early, even though you're lucky that I still visit you after Ukraine left! You know that we're supposed to be one!"

He heard her kicking at the door again, and he backed away. "Let me in! Let me in, before I break your door down again! Russia!!"

Russia sighed. When Belarus was over, it was the only time he could not make himself smile. He walked over to the door, unlocking it, and sidestepping just out of the way of Belarus's kick.

Belarus flew through the doorway, intending to tackle Russia, but he dodged that as well. She fell right on her face. "Oww…. Nii-sama!"

She stood back up a little shakily, and latched onto Russia's arm. "How's the second World War coming? I heard that you were making an alliance with Germany!"

Russia headed over to his desk and Belarus, still refusing to let go of his arm, followed, grabbing an extra chair as they walked. She and Russia both sat.

"The other allied forces don't know about the alliance yet, luckily. How did you find out?" "Big sis told me."

Russia put his head into his hands. Just his luck. "If Ukraine knows, then America won't be far behind. Can you make sure that Ukraine doesn't say anything? The alliance will be ruined if America finds out."

"Of course Nii-sama. Should I kill her?" "No!....Nothing that far. Just warn her for now. She's still weak, and if needed, you can take her over alone." "Yes Nii-sama."

There was silence for a moment. "I heard that you had a date with Lithuania. How did that go?"

Belarus looked away. "Not really a date. He asked me out to lunch. He did try to take my hand once, though. But don't worry Russia. I broke his hand. The only one that I remain loyal to is you Russia-sama!!"

Russia tried to smile. "Please don't hurt Lithuania anymore, Belarus. If he asks you out again, then say no if you don't want him flirting with you."

"….." "Alright?" "…Yes, Russia."

Russia rubbed his temples, leaning over his desk. If America found out about the alliance now…. It was hard enough making sure that Lithuania didn't say anything to America, how did Ukraine find out?

"Do you have a headache Nii-sama?" "Yeah." Belarus stood, and pushed a few pressure points on Russia's head and neck. With each one, Russia felt more controlled and relaxed.

"Where did you learn this Belarus?" "I asked Tibet to give me a few pointers." Belarus continued, sitting back next to him, stopping when his hands dropped and the smile returned to his lips.

She reached up to the top of his head, scratching it softly at the very top. "Bela…….." Russia slumped a little, stumbling to his feat.

"Nii-sama?" She helped him back into the chair, pressing a couple more pressure points to calm him down some.

She reached back up to his head, scratching that same spot again. He swooned again, and slumped, resting his head against her shoulder. Belarus smirked, and held Russia in her arms for a moment.

* * *

Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia were all trying to look through the previously-made hole in the door at once. "Oh my god…….."

Lithuania blinked a couple times. He looked between Estonia and Latvia. "Russia has a weak point!!"

Estonia quickly covered Latvia's mouth with his hand. "Quiet. If Belarus or Russia hears us out here" "Too late." They all turned back towards the (now open) door, seeing Belarus standing there. Russia was slumped onto his desk, barely conscious.

"You will tell no one about this!! If you do anything, Anything, that could endanger Russia, I will kill you!!" The three looked between each other for a moment, and ran away.

Belarus gazed at her beloved elder brother once more, before running after the three.

'I will always love you Russia. I will do anything, kill anyone, as long as I can stand by your side.'

* * *

Thanks to all my (zomg! Over 500!!) readers. To anyone out there with a sick mind, Belarus did not do anything perverted.

-Vietnam

-Natuski

-KunaiBlade


End file.
